Fallen Angel
by Shadow Strabi-star22
Summary: Axel Takahashi only sees bits and pieces of his past but doesn't remember the entire thing . Little does he know that the ring he received on his birthday harbors the fallen angel Lycaon, the prime target of the Crimson Denizens. Meeting Shana, a Flame Haze during an accident and accompanying her through out her mission, he unravels more fragments of his shattered past. Shana X OC.
1. Chapter 1: My Crimson Savior

**A/N**: Hello everyone, here is a quick update from me. Yes I know I'm jumping right into another story without completing others but I just have to say, I lack the attention span needed to finish stories. However, I'm about ready to put the finishing touches on the very first story since I joined:_ Howling Star: Dance in the Shadow of Light_. If I estimate properly, I'll have it closed out within the next few weeks if the homework load isn't too much. Some of the others are almost done as well, I just haven't uploaded the chapters yet.

_Cardfight Vanguard: Phoenix Dragon_ and _The Darkest Truth_ are still on hold, my deepest apologies. Well I guess that's all I have to say at the moment, I do hope you all will love this story as much as I love writing it. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Shakugan no Shana belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Crimson Savior**

Gloomy days are the same as gloomy nights, neither light nor dark could arouse such emotions within my breast and yet, I couldn't resist the urge to release my held breath. The distance rumble of thunder and the quick flashes of lightning lit wonders and different shades of hue across the sky of our metropolitan area. It was like any other normal stormy days and I just awoke from my slumber.

_I dreamed of those things again. It's the second week in a row, what does it mean?_ I rubbed the sleepiness away as I stared out of my window. Eyes the color of clear azure was a trade mark of my mothers and I obtained my sandy colored hair from my dad. It was a nice balance if I don't say myself.

_Tch...I don't understand any of it...what time is it?_ Looking at my alarm clock, I realized that I might be late for school so I stumbled to the bathroom to wash up. Donning my blazer over a regular shirt and accompanied with pants and socks, I walked over to my desk. A picture of my parents stared back at me and next to that was a small box. It was for my birthday that was weeks ago from my parents. Opening up the box, I removed the object. It was a ring, not the best one but no less a ring. The preferred stone of choice was a quartz.

"This quartz...Didn't I pick this out from that time from the beach? Arrrgh...I don't know...gotta go make myself breakfast." I place the ring on my middle finger of the right hand, stuffed my school supplies in my backpack and glided downstairs in a brisked manner. Turning on the lights, I quietly cooked my own breakfast, the aroma of toast and fried eggs soon engulfed me and I sighed. Pouring myself a cup of milk, I took a bite of my egg sandwich, chewing softly. My eyes wandered to the pictures that decorated the refrigerator. It's been a couple years since my parents died, their lives up and away just like that. Their deaths traumatized me and I was sent to the hospital for weeks. I got over their deaths and held a funeral which included myself and a local church. Not many people show up to the occasion though, it showed how my parents acted within our society. Sadly I also adopted these traits from them but to a certain extent. I still wish to become a part of the world and be of use to everyone, not shunned away and left to die. Luckily the council of the city agreed upon recognition that I get to keep my home when the government threatened to demolish it.

"Please leave the boy alone. He has nothing left in this world and he will starve to death. Letting this house stay as it is could be the greatest gift we have to offer."

"What about the bills? How is he going to pay for it, not to mention that he still has to go to school. There is no way that he can pull it off!" The government argued.

"We'll take care of everything."

So here I am thanks to the wise men in the council. After breakfast, I placed the dishes in the sink, grabbed my backpack and left for school.

* * *

_High School..._

My high school is only a short train ride to and from my house. I'm a junior high student on the outside but on the inside, I feel like an immature brat. Grades are above average so I'm just your typical nut job. Some of my classmates feel like I'm a little too withdrawn, shelled in my little space only to study. In a way, it's true and frankly I'm not really concerned about it.

"HEY! TAKAHASHI!" I looked to see my best friend from childhood run to greet me.

"I wish you would stop calling me that." I sighed as he threw his arms around my shoulders.

"Sorry, sorry. I thought you didn't want me to call you by your first name." He grinned. "You know? Because of those rumors?"

"It doesn't really matter, I'll be fine."

"Yeah yeah, you always say that. Come on, let's get ready for class." My reckless friend, Yuji Sakai has been my childhood friend from way back then. It's surprising how he managed to get into junior high with me but it gave me some comfort to know that he'd be by my side no matter what.

"I heard that we're gonna have a huge lecture in English class today." Yuji stated with dismay.

"Yes, yes." I waved my hand in dismissal. "It shouldn't be bad.

"That's cause you actually understand the language." A voice spoke behind us and I turned to see my classmate Keisaku Satou. He glanced at me for a brief moment, "Burying your nose so far in those foreign books, it's a wonder you never fail that class but do so horrible in others."

"Hey at least he's trying. You can't blame him." Yuji rose to my defense a little too quickly.

"Hmph, whatever." was Satou's reply before walking off. Yuji was about to shout something crude but I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The bell rang for class already." I don't think I have told anyone about my heritage except Yuji. Rumor has it that I was born into a family of demons since I always mutter some enchantment during lunchtime or when I'm by myself. I denied it, stating the fact that I was meditating at first but lately I allowed the rumors to settle and then it became a part of me. As we sat in class, my mind started to wonder on other matters.

"Takahashi-kun, are you of in dreamland again? Please read the next few lines." The teacher spoke, noticing my faraway gaze.

"Ah...okay." I stood up abruptly, flipping through the pages to find the correct spot. "Umm...umm..."

"Pfft he lost the page again." Some of the kids snickered. Luckily a girl sitting next to me helped me out. She wrote down the place on a torn piece of paper; page 17, 3rd paragraph.

_I got it. _I gave her a curt nod and proceeded with the reading. " My father had just returned from Tokyo. I was to start attending the school built where the family study center once stood. And now I have to make a long walk every day. To get to the school from home I had to pass through a wicket that was built into our west gate. There's still the remains of a guard house near the wicket."

"Very good." the teacher nodded and continued the class discussion as I sat back down and stared out the window, keeping a sharp ear on the lesson. It seems like the sky was starting to clear up just a tab, sunlight filtered in but it was still dark and forewarning.

* * *

_After school..._

The bell rang, signaling the end and students walked out in separate herds.

"Got any plans today?" I asked Yuji.

"Nah. I've got some free time. I think I'll check out the CDs by the train station. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure, I'm game." I smiled and we made our way to the store. What surprised us was that the girl that helped me during English class was browsing the selections when we arrived. She looked up and recognized us completely.

"Ah, Takahashi-kun! Sakai-kun!" She smiled.

"Oh hello Hirai. I didn't know you lived all the way out here." Yuji replied.

"Oh no. I live in Aizawo-cho, which is just after Shin-Misaki-Dori."

"That's really close by." I nodded as Yuji went to browse selections. "Oh, thanks for the help during class today."

"Well, sometimes I don't pay attention either. Cover for me next time."

"You got it." I smiled as I helped Yuji with his purchase. After we finished shopping, the three of us exited the door into a busy area. Before we could even say our goodbyes, this weird sensation hits us. A blue line with multiple ruin script writing, it must be some kind of magic, dashed by us at lightning speed. No one else noticed it but me and I had a feeling that it wasn't good. Immediately my senses kicked in and I looked around me with shock.

"What's going on?! What is this?" Time came to a halt, the people around me were statue still, like dead almost.

_Am I the only one that can move?_ I moved about, trying to find the answer to this phenomenon. _Hmm? Earthquake?_ Feeling a tremor underneath my feet, I looked up to see this gigantic baby and a floating mass of faces appearing out of thin air, how disgusting.

"Okay, I'm ready." The baby spoke, its' demonic face stretched into a big, toothy grin.

"There aren't as many as I first thought. But this should be more than enough. Let the feast begin." The second one spoke.

"Yeah! Let's eat!" The baby opened its' mouth wide and these blue flames started to flow right in. I watched in horror as one by one, people around me started to disappear.

"So yummy, tastes so yummy!"

"You mustn't talk while you're eating. It's bad manners." The other one reprimanded, scolding the baby as if it was its' mother.

"Sorry."

"H...Hirai! Yuji!" I cried out as I saw my two friends being eaten away.

"Hello? What have we here?" The baby turned in my direction, startled at my voice. _Shit, I shouldn't have spoken._ I gulped nervously.

"I don't know." The second one floated over, curiously looking at me. "He doesn't seem to be a denizen.

"But he's moving around inside the seal zone."

_Seal zone? Denizen? What are these two and what are they talking about? _I looked at them in curiosity, my mind was yelling at my legs to start moving but they won't budge.

"Ahh...he's a Mystes." The second one claimed with a smile.

"What? A Mystes? One of those torches with treasure in it?"

"Yes. But I don't sense anything rare about him. It's been a while since we found a good gift though. The master will be pleased anyway."

"Oh boy. Coming here was a great idea." The baby walked towards me, arms outstretched. In one fast movement, I was lifted into the air. "I gotcha."

_I–I...if I don't escape...I'll die for sure!_ I looked straight into the jaws of death.

"It's yum-yum time!"

"L...LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME GO!" I shouted and the hand released me, surprisingly. "Huh?...Ouch." I landed face first on the ground as the baby wailed with pain. The arm that held me squirmed about before disappearing in a blue flame. A small sound like feet landing reached my ears and I felt myself staring into the bottomless pits of my savior's crimson colored eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: A World full of Torches

**A/N**: Chapter 2 of _Fallen Angel_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Shakugan no Shana belongs to the rightful owner.

**Words in bold** = Crimson Lord(s) speaking.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A World full of Torches**

Even in the mist of danger, I couldn't resist those eyes. They were mesmerizing and I felt myself captivated with her charm. _That's so weird, I haven't seen this girl before in my life and I'm crushing already, not the appropriate time and place at the moment._ I kicked myself mentally before looking at the enemy. The baby was still wailing at the lost appendage .

"So, what do you think, Alastor." The girl finally spoke, turning her back to me.

**Hmmm...they're not allies**. A deep voice replied and I turned my head, trying to pinpoint the exact location where it was coming from but it seemed like there wasn't anyone else around. **They are only Rinnes. **

"You cut my arm off! I'll crush you!" The baby lunged forward, attempting to grab the girl with its remaining arm, only to have it chopped off in mere seconds. Screaming, it squirmed on the ground as the girl approached from behind, her sword drawn. The other creäture, the giant mass of faces tried to use a sneak attack but was blocked with a strong round-house kick to the side, flying straight into a restaurant window. Ignoring the interruption, the girl calmly proceeds to the baby and with one slash, decapitating it. With its' head no longer attached, the rest of the body exploded into blue flames before extinguishing to nothing. I only watched with amazement, the notion of fear was swept away by this strange phenomenon that I couldn't explain.

"All I did was destroy its shell." The girl growled angrily before turning to me.

**Its real body escaped at the last-minute. **

"It could still be close by...Is this a Mystes?" That question wasn't really directed at me.

**Hmm...A somewhat unusual thing I see... **Carefully the girl raised her sword high above her head. Afraid that she was gonna cut me, I crouched down and shielded my head but the blow didn't hit me. Instead I saw an arm drop in front of me before it burst into flames. Looking behind, I saw the enemy as she screamed at her lost. The girl confronted her enemy calmly, pointing with her blade.

"So, there is something inside that Mystes that you really want."

"Flaming hair blazing eyes...You're Alastor's flame haze.." The woman shook with fury. "He who is 'the Flame of the Heavens' that is just a tool of destruction..."

"That's right. So what?" The girl spoke nonchalantly.

"My master will not be pleased when he hears about this."

"Too bad. He'll be screaming in his last moments before that happens."

"Damn you!" The woman roared and attacked blindly.

"But this is now. You can do the screaming instead." The girl responded, slicing downwards at her approaching enemy. Sensing the blade's path, the Rinne avoided the blow and rushed at me, her killing intent was through the roof.

"Boy! Get out of the way!" The girl yelled as I saw the approaching figure.

_What the–?!_ I raised both arms in defense and then something flashed between me and the Rinne as we made contact. It was the faces of my parents and they were...smiling at me.

"AAAAHHHHH WHAT THE HELL!?" Unknowingly, I punched the woman with my right fist on pure instinct. A spark ignited between us, forcing us to separate.

"Urrrghh my face!" The Rinne reeled backwards, clutching its face with pain while I just stare at my hand in complete shock.

"Little Boy..." The Rinne hissed. "What DID you DO to me?!" Giving it a good look, part of its' face was burned away, the wound was still sizzling with the burning skin. Taking the opportunity, the flaming hair girl slashed the Rinne, cutting it in half. Peeking out, a small doll quickly abandoned its larger shell and floated in air. It looked like any kind of rag doll, with its' pretty yarn hair and smiling face but she was the enemy.

"So that's the real body!"

**Behind you! **The girl turned just in time to see the many faces Rinne rolling towards her. Thinking swiftly, a slash of the sword was suffice enough to beat it. It's screams were like millions of kids experiencing the thrill of a roller coaster before exploding. Having witnessed enough fighting, the small doll shimmered and disappeared from the area.

* * *

Sensing the fight over, the girl sheathed her sword back within her black trench cloak; the said object's handle vanished into thin air.

"It's escaped for now, but...From what it said, there seems to be a powerful entity somewhere in the shadows."

**We may be able to seal the king of the Crimson World again. **Alastor's voice spoke calmly.

"In any case." She walked over to me and I barely noticed her presence until she lightly kicked me with her shoe. "Hey...you still with us Boy?"

"H–huh?" I gave her a glazed look.

"Don't you 'huh' me!" She glared, "How in the world did you manage to burn a Rinne?"

"I don't really know..." I mumbled.

"Well whatever..." Shrugging it off, the girl lifted her finger into the air. "I have to repair this area...what a pain." A sort-of golden light erupted and the damaged areas began to fix themselves. The people nearby were brought back and time started to flow naturally.

"Everyone's still walking around like nothing happened...Hirai! Yuji!" I shouted quickly to my two friends but when I inched closure, I notice that they were just walking aimlessly. The lights in their eyes were gone, they were like zombies.

_I don't understand...why are they– no not just them..._As I looked around, I noticed that everyone had this flame bobbing within them. _I need to find that girl...Aha! _I spotted her walking away from me, her black hair flowed out behind her. _Wait black hair? I thought it was fire colored...well whatever. _"Umm excuse me! Wait up!" I called after her. At first I thought she ignored me but she stopped, waiting for me to catch up.

"Could you...could you explain to me what's going on? Why everyone in this area have that flame inside them?" A few minutes pasted before she answered my question.

"How do I say this without having you freak out...You aren't human." Somehow that rendered me speechless but I waited for her to continue. "It's not only you...Everyone walking around with the flame in their body is considered a thing. They are replacements of people who had their existence consumed..by Denizens of the Crimson World. They are Torches."

"They are replacements?" I repeated her words carefully, allowing it to sink into my head.

"This world's balance would be disrupted if the people who's existence was eaten disappeared too suddenly. Therefore replacements for those eaten were provided to soften the impact. They're temporary."

"So you're saying that I... I'm..." I swallowed hard. "not alive?"

"No, the real you has had his existence consumed and is no longer living. Right now, you're nothing but residue, remnants of your real self."

"But I...I don't exist anymore." I tried to wrap the info around my brain but it didn't help. The whole concept of being alive one moment and dead the next, is still shocking and what this girl is telling me seems outlandish.

* * *

_Elsewhere in the city..._

"I'm very sorry, master Friagne. I lost one of your precious Rinne." The rag doll apologized as she cuddled up to her master. Friagne was an elegant man, a powerful Tomogara arrayed in white robes . He just lightly combed his hand through the doll's brown locks as he soothed her.

"You've nothing to be sorry for Marianne." Cooing softly, he gave the doll a kiss on the forehead. "Being attacked by a Flame Haze can be like encountering a natural disaster."

"Please give me another chance."

"I shall but, there's no need to hurry. You must be tired. Get some rest first. Good night, my also adorable Marianne." He held the doll close. "You have nothing to worry about. Hair of flame eyes of blaze..."


	3. Chapter 3: The Lit Flame

**A/N**: Chapter 3 of _Fallen Angel_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Shakugan no Shana belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to my dear readers, I truly appreciate it.

**Words in bold **= Crimson Lords like Alastor speaking.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Lit Flame**

_Previously..._

"You aren't human and it's not only you. Everyone walking around with the flame in their body is a thing. They are replacements people who have had their existence consumed...by Denizens of the Crimson World. Where I come from, we have a name for those kind of beings. They are Torches."

"They are replacements?" I asked her.

"This world's balance would be disrupted if the people who's existence was eaten disappeared too suddenly. Therefore replacements for those eaten were provided to soften the impact. They are temporary. The real you's existence was consumed and currently no longer alive. You are nothing but residue."

* * *

"So, I'm dead?" I stumbled after the girl in hopes of not losing my mind. It was already mid-day when she saved me from those monsters. School ended like hours ago yet I feel like it ended in a few seconds.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! God, you are so annoying!" She suddenly turned to yell at me. "How many times do I have to pound the words right into your itty bitty skull? You are just residue!"

"B-b-but you showed up and saved me so how can I just be residue?" I countered as the girl sighed, rubbing her temples with irritation.

"First off, I didn't save you, you were just there. Second of all, it's not like this is the first time the Rinne and the Denizens from the Crimson World have appeared in this world. It's a pretty common occurrence and if you want to look at it from a relationship standpoint, Rinnes are servants that collect and the Denizens consume. The real you had been eaten before you saw those monsters."

"Are you for real or are you being sarcastic?" I was hoping on the latter but the look she gave me meant that she wasn't playing around.

"Sarcasm is one more service I offer. Compassion costs extra, however I'm not a compassionate person. Your flame is still pretty bright, so it didn't happen that long ago. It'll burn out eventually, so don't fret about it."

"That means I'll vanish right?"

"You catch on pretty quickly. Yes you will disappear." She continued walking and I followed, hoping to get some more answers.

"So what exactly is the Crimson World and how is it related to this world?"

"The Crimson World is...well technically this world in which we exist in is what we call 'Seals'".

"Like a fire wall?"

"To be accurate, it's like the space you find between walls. The flow of time is suspended within that space so you are cut off from the outside world. No one never remembers what happens inside there." Stopping by a nearby food vendor, we decided to eat a quick snack.

"Anyway, the Denizens consume a person's existence, not a person. We know, since then, it is a thing that never existed. There's nothing left."

"Meaning what?"

"It's like the person had never been there." Noticing a band of young boys walking towards us, she nudged me. "Oh, look! Perfect timing! You should be able to see that right? There's a small Torch heading straight this way." It was true, I could see the little flame inside one of the boy's chest. Suddenly, his body burst into a blueish flame and then he disappeared, nothing was left of him. His buddies didn't even know their friend missing and continued on their way.

"That's...so sad. They didn't even acknowledged his passing." I spoke.

**Are you beginning to understand? **Alastor spoke, this is the second time I've heard him direct his words to me. **For example, if the ground beneath your feet was to suddenly vanish, you will fall, possibly suffering an injury. But if the ground was transformed into ice, then melts away gradually, your chances of suffering are lessened. Think of Torches as similar to the ice. The existence of the Torch gradually fades away, and by the time it vanishes...its influence has been reduced to minimum. **

"I see." We started walking again and I started to wonder in my own thoughts.

"By the way, how long are you going to follow me?" The girl asked, giving me a questioning look.

"I'm not following you, you are just in front of me."

"Tch! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"C-calm down, I'm just joking with you." I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "But this is just the way to my house."

"Oh..." She looked away.

"Are you...human?" I summoned the courage to ask her.

"I'm something called a 'Flame Haze'." was her reply.

"A Flame what? Haze?"

"A 'Flame Haze'. My job is to hunt down Denizens and destroy them."

**We can leave all the Torches we want, but the only service is the temporary stopgap. It doesn't solve the danger to this world that comes from disruptions to existences. **

"I see." I spoke as we parted ways for the evenings, my brain still jammed packed with all of the knowledge I learned._ Sigh...this world is so complicated. _

* * *

_Somewhere in the city..._

"Look, Marianne...isn't it simply breathtaking...?" Friagne crowed happily as he looked out into the metropolis from the balcony of his humble home.

"Yes, Master." The doll in his arm replied.

"We shall acquire eternity itself in this city...It won't be long now... "

"Yes but what of the 'Flame Haze'..." The doll shivered at the power of those words.

"Shhhh...Let us not ruin the moment with a vulgarity. This is a time for enjoying beauty."

"My deepest apologies..."

"Ah, such words are not necessary..." Friagne cuddled against the doll, going so much as to rub cheeks with her. "They distract this from the here in now..."

"Master.."

* * *

_The next morning..._

Sunlight poured in and I rolled over, mumbling as I got myself dressed.

"I still have the flame..." I sighed as the blue flame within my chest burned brightly. "I wish it was a dream." Walking down towards the kitchen, I prepared breakfast as usual. Taking bites out of some bread and scrambled eggs, sudden images of my parents flashed before my eyes and I stopped chewing completely.

_What was that? My smiling parents? _ I looked at the picture of my parents on the fridge. Walking over, I looked at it closely. It was my parents standing together, smiling at the camera. I then remembered the night I first encountered the doll and how a quick image of my smiling parents flashed between us.

_Why now? What does it all mean?_ I placed the picture back up and got ready for school. _I'll deal with it later or I'm gonna be late. _Stepping out with my school bag in tow, I ran into the girl from yesterday, the one with the usual black hair, black trench overcoat and the necklace hanging from her neck. She gave me an emotionless stare.

"What are you doing here? Were you waiting for me?" I asked.

"I thought it would be a lot easier to stick close to you rather than running around searching for the Denizens. Besides you're not like all the other Torches, you're a very special one."

"Okay..." I scratched my head. "The Rinne monster said I was a "Mystes..not sure why."

"Mysteses are Torches that have been changed by Crimson Denizens. They have special abilities and sometime they contain treasures." Somehow, her face lit up at the word treasure.

"Treasures...?"

"When a flame of some Torch burn out, what is left inside of them will transfer to another Torch. The treasures move about on their own but the kinds of power they hold are very valuable."

**It's likely the enemy will target you before your flame dies. **

_ How reassuring. _I thought before another person caught my attention. "Hirai!" I called out to her but she wasn't responsive. She continued to walk and I noticed the precious flame within her. "It's so weak."

"Yeah, she won't be around much longer."

"But we were only attacked yesterday!" I looked at her horrified.

"Then they must've consumed more of her." The girl spoke without emotion. "Those Rinnes were ferocious and they were feeding pretty aggressively."

"But still..." I looked at my classmate before I looked at the time. "Oh snap, I'm gonna be late!" I quickly dashed off, grabbing Hirai by the hand. "Come on Hirai! We're gonna be late!" We dashed off, leaving the other one behind and I could feel her intense gaze burning into my back all the way to school.

* * *

All day at school, I couldn't help keeping Hirai in my sights. It was tedious work and some of my fellow classmates were snickering on how I was watching Hirai like a piece of pray. Ticked off, I decided to get Hirai to have lunch with me so that others wouldn't bother us.

"Hey, Takahashi!" I looked over as Yuji walked up with a grin, Hirai didn't seem to respond as she ate her lunch.

_Oh good, his flame is okay. _I inwardly sighed, remembering that the both of them were attacked that day. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if we could hang out after school today?"

"That's fine. How about it Hirai?" I asked the girl next to me. She looked at me with that bleak gaze and smiled slowly. After school the three of us headed to a nearby game center, however during our time there she vanished. I kind of yelled at Yuji for losing sight of her but he doesn't realize that Hirai was a Torch.

"Sorry, I'll go look for her." I told him and rushed off. I found her, sitting on the stone steps in the countryside. She was facing the setting sun and didn't notice me as I sat down next to her, not sure what to say.

" It's just so...beautiful..." Her voice was so soft and raspy, like she was about to disappear in a second.

"I see, so that's why you came all the way out here." I smiled as I watched the scene with her. "Hirai, tomorrow, let's bring Sakai here, you can show him this view yourself. Okay?" I looked at her but she erupted in a blue flame and disappeared just like that. The power of her existence faded without a trace. I stared mortified at the spot where she should have been.

"That's what happens when your flame dies." I looked up at the owner of the voice. The Flame Haze had a small residue of Hirai's existence on the tip of her finger.

"And I will disappear in the same way..." I spoke, picking up my school bag and walked up the steps.

"Yes. Just like you saw, the residue eventually burns out. It's common, nobody will remember its existence because there is nothing left. That's why there's no interruptions." The girl spoke as the last trace of Hirai's existence evaporated into thin air.

"But she existed, I know she existed. Yukari Hirai existed and there is no doubt that she was here." I mumbled when I reached the top and faced the Flame Haze. "She did."

"And you?" She asked.

"I exist too. My name is Axel Takahashi, that much I know." I spoke confidently.

"Humph." The girl released a sigh. "You are 'only' a Torch."

"I am Axel Takahashi and I know I exist, just like you." I replied.

"I'm 'only' a Flame Haze. Nothing more. In a way, I'm the same as a Torch." The girl bitterly answered back.

"Why do you keep saying 'only'? Stop saying it."

"It's the truth. You are 'only' a Torch and I am 'only' a Flame Haze. Nothing more." She put a lot more emphasis on the words only.

"You are wrong."

"No, I'm not." She turned her back towards me, clearly mad.

"...Your name..." She looked at me with confusion. "What is your name?"

"I don't have a name. I'm 'only' a Flame Haze."

"You said it again..." I said in a kind of teasing manner.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She stomped her foot angrily. "Who needs a name anyway?! To distinguish myself from the other Flame Hazes, they just call me the one with 'Nietono no Shana'."

"'Nietono no Shana'?" I asked bewildered at the name.

**That is the name of the sword she carries. **Alastor explained and I remembered it clearly, that sword she used to kill off the Rinne.

"Then...your name is going to be Shana, that is what I'll call you. You are Shana from now on!" Her eyebrows arched in surprise at the name I gave her but she just accepted it. Suddenly I felt something drop on my head and I looked up as the skies started to rain. It wasn't common for a downpour and it was surprising.

"Shit, we're gonna catch a cold if we dwindle out here any longer. Let's go." Shana took off running and I followed behind her.


	4. Chapter 4: Delightful Strangers

**A/N**: Chapter 4 of _Fallen Angel_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Shakugan no Shana belongs to the rightful owner.

**Bold words** = Alastor talking

* * *

**Chapter 4: Delightful Strangers**

"Here we go, quickly get inside." We made it to my house just as the rain gained momentum and fell harder against the pavement. I ushered her inside and quickly closed the door behind us.

"A-A-A–ACHOO!" Shana sneezed, shivering in her wet uniform.

"You can use the bathroom upstairs; I'll get you some clean clothes when you're done. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." I placed our school bags on the table, using a clean cloth to wipe the remnants of rain from my hair.

"Alright then. No peeking though, I won't forgive you if you do." She replied as she disappeared to the second level. I sighed as I got a fresh batch of clothing for her to wear.

"I'll leave the clothes outside the door." I spoke loudly enough so that she could hear over the running water.

"Okay, thanks." she spoke and I went back downstairs. The aroma of fresh spaghetti and meatballs drafted throughout the house as Shana appeared, dressed in a simple pajama shirt and pants. She set the table up as I dished out the main course.

"I...uh...didn't know which you would prefer but here..." I set a mug down and she stared right into the brown-colored water.

"What is that?" She wrinkled her nose at the smell.

"It's hot chocolate." I replied as she took a sip. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks as she took another gulp.

"You like it?" I asked. She nodded in agreement. "I'm glad. If you didn't want that, I have coffee."

"Hot chocolate is good enough." We had a peaceful dinner, too lost within our own thoughts to chat. Finishing up, we quickly stowed away the dishes and I led Shana to a vacant room in the house.

"You can use this room," I opened up the door for her and she stepped onto the velvet carpet with care. There was a mid-size bed with a curtain for privacy, a wardrobe, a desk and a bookshelf.

"How luxurious." She proclaimed as she sat on the bed, running her hands on top of the smooth cloth. "Even the sheets are extravagant. Tell me, how in the world did you manage to obtain such items."

"They were given to me." I smiled before walking to the door. "If you need anything else, please call me. I'll be right down the hall." And I walked out.

"He is such a nice kid huh Alastor?" Shana smiled as she unpacked her work for the night.

**I must agree.** The necklace around her neck responded. **Although there's something about him that I can't place my finger on. It's like something evil or maybe darker than evil. We have to take precautions.**

"All right, then I guess I'll be staying here for awhile until we get to the bottom of this mystery. But for now," She glanced down on a stack of papers in front of her. "Homework calls."

* * *

_My room..._

Closing the door shut behind me, I walked over to my desk and sat down, running my hands through my dirty blonde locks. Taking out my homework load from my bag, I quickly flew through, managing to finish within an hour or so left. Suddenly my mind flashed to the time where I was almost attacked by the two Rinnes and on impulse, I raised my arms in front of my face in a kind of defense. The quick reflexes threw me off-balance and I crashed to the ground with a yelp.

_What the hell?_ I groaned as I stared at the ceiling. _Why do I still remember that scene?_ Another thought passed through and it was that brief instant where I saw my smiling parents. They were…..smiling. Sitting up, I shuffled to my desk and looked at the picture. Their faces looked so forlorn to me and I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the dizziness.

"Hey, are you alright?" I looked over as Shana closed the door behind her. " I heard a thump and then a yelp. Alastor said it came from your room."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I held up the picture of my parents. "Just remembering a tiny bit of my past."

"A tiny bit? You are saying you can't remember anything?" She sat on my bed and gave me a confused look. "What about your parents? Where are they?"

"I don't remember."

"Anything at all?"

"Well…." I sat on my chair and pondered over what to tell her. "It's complicated. I don't remember a whole lot but I get these flashes and images flood into my mind little by little, painting the picture for me." Turning around in my chair, I took out a sheet of paper and started to draw. Curious, Shana walked over and looked over my shoulder. It looked like a normal diagram, with lines connecting one after the other before branching off into different areas.

"Starting from here…..." I gave her a quick glance before tapping a place on the paper. "This is what I know so far. Some nights I get these vivid dreams and this is what I see." A representation of a log house was draw on the page. "Then from here I drew the image from yesterday." A picture of my smiling parents looked up at me. "What comes next is still a blur."

"Then what's this?" Shana pointed a finger at a flame representation.

"That's a flame that I saw in my vivid dream, I don't know where it goes so I assumed it would go after the log house but something comes before that I know." I glanced at the clock. "It's past my bed time, we should hurry up and get some rest."

"I agree." She walked to the door before looking over her shoulder. "Forgive me for being out of line but…..what happened to your parents?"

"They were killed….but I don't remember how." I disappeared into the bathroom and came back out in my night wear. "Someday I'll figure it out but not right now. Good night Shana." I waved a dismissive hand and quickly pulled the covers over my head. Shana didn't say a word but she faintly nodded her head and closed the door behind her.

* * *

_The next morning…._

The sound of sizzling beacon and eggs roused sleeping beauty from her sleep.

**It looks like you sleep well my flame hair beauty**. Alastor chuckled.

"Shut up." Was the response. Grabbing her bag which was packed with her finished homework, she walked down the stairs to see the table already set.

"Good morning." I greeted her cheerfully. "Toast is almost ready but you can start with the beacon and eggs." She nodded her head and quickly digged in. Pouring two glasses of milk, we ate mostly in silence until Alastor decided to ask about my ring.

**Where did you get that from? It's not like those normal quartz that Shana and I have ever stumbled upon back in the days when she was still in training. **

"Oh this?" I glanced at the ring on my middle finger. "It was a present my parents gave to me for my birthday before they passed away. This quartz represents….umm... represents…." I scratched my head, my eyebrows scrunched together. "I can't remember."

**I see.**

"Sorry about that." I apologized quickly. "If I remember anything, I'll be sure to tell you."

"As fun as that sounds, we need to get going." Hopping off of her chair, Shana whisked away into the kitchen and placed the dirty dishes in the sink. "We'll wash them when we get back. Come on!"

"W-wait I still need to get my shoes on!" I fumbled with my shoe laces before Shana gripped my arm and started tugging. "Okay Shana, I'm done!"

"About time! We're going to be late!" We sprinted the rest of the way and made it just in time before the bell rang.

"So where are you going to sit Shana?" I whispered to her.

"Isn't it obvious?" She gestured to the empty seat. "I'm practically Yukari Hirai now."

"I see." I nodded as the teacher arrived, gesturing for the students to take their seats. Propping open the book, he started to read off the day's assignments while the students moan and groaned. I inwardly chuckled as Shana decided to berate the teacher and argued with the teaching material of the lesson like she always does. The teacher stumbled on his words as he tried to correct himself but couldn't and therefore left the classroom with teary eyes.

"Shana don't you think that was a little harsh?" I asked her when class was over. She shook her head.

"It shouldn't concern me if the teacher doesn't polish up on his studies before hand. No wonder these kids know nothing, everything from the book is practically child's play and no one even knows the simplest of things."

"Well you are just too smart for this curriculum I guess." I laughed heartily which she ignored and ate the usual melon bread from the local bakery. "Do you ever get tired of melon bread?"

"…..no." She gave me a death glare and continued munching on the bread like her life depended on it. "Besides, this thing is like the best thing in this world. Try some." Without my consent, she shoved a piece in my mouth and waited until I swallowed it.

"Well?"

"It has a little lemony taste in it…." I wiped the crumbs off my face. "A little sweet with a pinch of sugar to coat it; overall not as bad as I thought."

"See? I told you so… Oh shoot." She rummaged around her bag frantically. " I forgot something in the class room. Wait right here." She dashed off quickly, leaving me to my own thoughts. The warm sunshine blinded me for a second but it was soothing and I found myself dozing until an unpleasant chill rushed up my spine. Suddenly the sky turned a little red and purple while everything around me froze.

_What? This feeling….it's almost like._ I scanned the scene and my eyes narrowed. _That's it! It's like that time with the two Rinnes; it's the Seal . I have to find Shana fast! _ Running towards the classroom, I swung open the door only to jump back immediately as small cards impaled themselves at my feet.

"Shana!" I called out.

"Shut up! Can't you see I'm busy?" Her eyes were staring at what looks like a floating doll outside the room.

"That's-!" I pointed at the doll in recognition before the windows broke and more cards flew in. Luckily Shana's trench cloak burned them all into a crisp before making contact with my face.

"You're the same Rinne as before, what's your master's name?" Shana growled at the tiny figure.

"Do you think I'd tell you? Besides, Master doesn't have the time and energy on little annoying brats like you."

"No, but I thought I'd check first. I'd say from the way he keeps wasting the likes of you, he's probably not the smartest Denizen in the Crimson World." Shana decided to play the little game and insulted the doll.

"How dare you!" She screeched angrily only to hold back as a reassuring arm wrapped around her small frame.

"Hello there, little one." A male's voice entered as the man himself appeared out of thin air. "I felt that it was time you and I met."

"You must be a Crimson Denizen." I growled, my left hand unconsciously touched the ring on my middle finger, its warmth gave me , as it this hot before? I glanced down for a brief second before our friend spoke.

"Well done. Really quite impressive the way you reduced my Regular Sharp treasure, with nothing but a single sword."

"Master…..I'm very sorry." The little doll in his arms spoke.

"No need to apologies, Marianne. It's my fault for giving you an unfamiliar treasure." He cooed softly as he snuggled against the doll.

"So, you are the master of that swine?" Shana directed her attention to him, lifting her sword in a defensive manner.

"Yes." The man did a mock bow. "Hunter Friagne, that is what I'm called."

Hunter….You are a Flame Haze killer. Alastor said, a little bit of worry covered his words.

"I don't like being referred to in that way." Friagne muttered. "I see myself as more of a collector of treasures. Those are what I hunt. You must be Alastor, the Flame of the Heavens, you're well known in the Crimson World. We've never met…though I'd heard you were on this side."

Don't let his appearance fool you. Alastor snapped. He's a powerful Lord of the Crimson World, he commands numerous treasures and he's overcome many of the Flame Hazes. Shana just huffed with annoyance but kept her eyes on the prize.

"So this is your partner…" Friagne looked at Shana carefully, "the Nietono no Shana Flame Haze. She's as pretty as the rumors let me do believe, although I hear she has trouble producing her own flames."

"What did you say?" An angry tick mark appeared on her head as she snarled verbally at him. Friagne simply chuckled before continuing.

"I believe you are merely relying on the power of that sword to call forth the flames within you. Am I wrong? Flame of the Heavens," He now turned his gaze on the necklace, "by binding someone as weak as her to you, your powers as a Crimson Lord are being squandered."

"Wanna test me and see if that's the case?"

"I've seen this before, a Flame Haze gets angry, attacks recklessly and dies in the explosion. I'm afraid I can't allow that because I can't risk damaging that valuable Mystes there." He glanced at me but I stared back hard. Words were being shared between our gaze before he broke eye-contact first.

"I'll be back another time, I do wonder what's inside of that boy. We'll see soon enough." With a bow, he disappeared. I sighed before slumping to my bottom, clearly releasing my held breath while Shana looked around with displeasure.

"Luckily the damage wasn't that bad, I'll fix it in a matter of minutes." True to her word, the classroom was restored to its natural form.

"Shana, you must be tired. Here, I'll give you some of my energy." I took her hand and slowly but surely, the flame within my chest flickered smaller and smaller as my energy flowed into her.

"That's enough idiot." Her hand drew back quickly. "I can't have you die on me now."

"Me? Die? Impossible." I dismissed her and walked back to my seat.

_What a weirdo…..huh?_ She stared for a few minutes. I didn't pay attention to my flame after the transfer but suddenly the tiny flame leaped back to life and now burned brightly.

"Alastor, did you see that." She whispered.

**Hmm…I think I know what the treasure might be….**

* * *

_That night…..._

"I'm beat." I stretched loudly from the living room. "Shana, do you want anything?" No reply. An idea hit me on the head and I rushed into the kitchen. "I think I know where she is." Outside, the Flame Haze sat on the rooftop, looking at the glimmering stars above. A shooting star caught her eye and she sighed when it disappeared.

"I know you would be up here." She looked down as I climbed up, balancing a tray with two hot steaming mugs on my head.

"Well aren't you a smarty pants?" She scoffed as I crawled towards her, taking the tray off my head.

"Hey Alastor," I turned my attention to him for a change, "Is that necklace like a transmitter?"

**Similar but different. This is called a Cocytus. It acts as a mirror for my consciousness which is presently residing within Shana.**

"I see." I nodded my head.

"Happy now?"

"Tch..."Now I looked at the Flame Haze with bewilderment. "What's your problem? Wait before you even explain yourself, here." I placed one of the mugs for her on the roof along with a couple of cream cups and sugar packets along with a stirring spoon. "That's for you. I can't believe I even bother coming up here in the first place. Anyways dinner will be ready on the table when you decide to come down from the roof. I'll be in my room if you need anything else." With a huff, I descended down the ladder and disappeared into the house, slamming the door shut behind me.

**Shana I think you need to change that sour attitude of yours. Look even he made you hot chocolate.** Alastor said while Shana held the mug in her hands. Pouring in the cream and sugar, she stirred absent-mindedly and took a sip.

"It's warm and delicious."

* * *

_Another part of town….._

"Ha! Dullsville." A woman with blonde locks and glasses crowed upon the scene of the city. She adorned what looks like a lawyer's business suit and a knee-length skirt.

"Ha ha…You said the same thing about all those European towns, too!" A book bag underneath her arm erupted in laughter. "Maybe dull is only in the eye of the beholder, my dearly beloved goblet, Margery Daw?"

"Stay focused." She barked. "We know for a fact this is where it ran of to, but I'm picking up other scents as well."

"Yes. Something does smell….and it's your breath you booze hound! Ahahahahahaha….Ouch!" The book didn't go very far before Margery punched it hard.

"Quiet stupid Marco! I think this could become very interesting indeed…." Not far from their location, Friagne held Marianne close as he stared outside his window with a concern look.

"We have pests…."

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5: The search for the dead

**A/N**: Chapter 5 of _Fallen Angel_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Shakugan no Shana belongs to the rightful owner.

Special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

**Bold Words**: Alastor talking.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The search for the dead**

_School…..._

"I have had this feeling for quite some time now." Yuji spoke to me as we rode our bikes to school. "It feels like there is this moment where everything stops and then before you could blink, everything flows back to normal. Weird huh?"

"Oh? I never noticed." I smiled on the outside while panicking on the inside. _Crap! What else does he know? Does he know about those monsters? What about the little flames?_

"It does not matter really….just throwing it out there. Where's Hirai?"

"She said something about catching a fever from yesterday. I never noticed but when I knocked on her door this morning, she did not respond. I'll take notes and get tonight's homework for her."

"Well aren't you a lucky guy Axel. You know how to charm the ladies." He nudged my arm playfully.

"That is not a relevant point to say at the moment but okay." I shrugged with nonchalant as we entered the school yard, chaining our bikes to the fence. "It is not like I have a crush on her but, I would not feel right since she lives with me. It is my responsibility." We walked down the hallways and entered the classroom full of chattering classmates.

"Sounds rough bro. Tell her I wish her a safe recovery." I nodded and sat down at my desk. Shana's vacant desk stayed vacant throughout the lecture. The teachers were not particularly sad at her absents however they tried very hard to contain their happiness.

"You know, she just caught a small bug. She will be back tomorrow." I inwardly chuckled at their crestfallen faces. Right in their self-esteem and I could just picture tomorrow's drama action. The rest of the lecture continued with a lower level of enthusiasm; you could see a small rain cloud over their heads.

"That was so priceless! Did you feel the shift of mood when you reminded them that Hirai will come back?" Yuji sipped his little juice box while I opted for a bottle of cold water. "It was such a big change, everyone felt a frightening vibe behind the teacher's back. Practically all the students love Hirai because she is influential against the teachers. I always thought of her to be a shy and timid character."

"She does have her perks." I took a bite out of my sandwich. Especially the dangerous kind of perks. "She has changed a lot I guess."

"You have no idea. Back then, she would sit in the back and jot down notes. She does not like to speak a lot but she was really smart."

"That's nice. I am glad she is expressing herself now." I checked my watch. "Say, class does not start for another 45 minutes. I think I will go and check up on Hirai for a bit, better bring my bag."

"Sure, just be back on time." Yuji walked me to the front of the school. Removing my bike from the fence, I waved goodbye and took off down the path.

* * *

_Home…..._

"Damn, what a day. How did I manage to get myself in this mess?" Shana sniffled as she shifted underneath the blankets for a more comfortable position. "My head hurts like a bitch."

**I told you not to stay up that late.** Alastor scolded lightly from the desk. **You technically whined to no end and finally you fell asleep after midnight.**

"That is because I was thinking about a lot of things." She turned to give the necklace a blurry eye. "I gave the boy my homework for today so I know I will be okay."

**That is true. I hope you feel better**. The sound of a door opening up reached Shana's ears and she sat up in wonderment.

"The front door opened. That means only one thing….." She quickly dove under the covers, her eyes glued intently on the door. Footsteps trumped up the stairs and a tentative knock sounded. No reply.

"Shana? Are you okay in there?" My voice floated through the cracks as I opened the door carefully. Nothing out of the ordinary and I saw a humongous lump in the center of the bed; one set of gleaming eyes peeked out through a hole.

"Why are you here? Don't you have class to attend to? Did you turn in my homework?" Her muffled voice bombarded me with questions.

"Class does not start until another..." I checked my watch. "15 minutes."

"I see." Her head poked out from her blanket fort. "I still have a headache so I won't show up to school."

"I understand. I turned in your homework for you and I brought you the morning's notes." Opening up my bag, I placed the stack of papers on her desk. "I'll take the afternoon notes and get your homework as well. See you around." Checking my watch once more, I waved goodbye and returned to school.

* * *

_After school…..._

I waved goodbye to Yuji and returned home. The moment I set foot within the door, a sinister feeling washed over me. Setting my school bag down and removing my shoes, I rushed upstairs where the feeling felt stronger. It came from Shana's room.

_I hope she isn't doing anything dangerous in there_. "SHANA!" I kicked open the door to see her standing near the window, her eyes darting back and forth as if she was watching something.

"What do you think that feeling indicates Axel?" She asked me after a few minutes.

"I think something is happening within the city limits." I rubbed my ring, feeling the heat radiating from it. "It might have to do with the presence of a Haze."

"You aren't far off." Donning her black cloak, she whisked out the door with an elegant stride. "Come, we are going to investigate."

"Now?" I looked at the clock. "I should be preparing for dinner and then we have to complete homework for tomorrow."

"Axel…which is more important?" She looked at me and held up two fingers. "The fate of the world or the fate of your homework?"

"Uhhh….both?" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Kidding! Kidding!" I yelped as she glared dangerously; her burning eyes made sure to burn a huge ass hole through my head. "Just let me put on my shoes and lock the door."

"Atta boy, now we are talking. I'll treat you to breakfast tomorrow." She nodded her head with approval.

"It better not be that damn melon bread you eat everyday for lunch. Hopefully breakfast will be the common muffin and sausages or maybe some cinnamon buns and eggs." Feeling offended, she smacked me upside the head and hurried down the street; obviously trying to leave me behind.

* * *

_Within the City…..._

"Damn this town is boring as shit; far worst than the last town we stopped at. I don't feel nostalgic at all." Margery Daw sniffled with disdain as she hovered above the skylines.

"How about we blow some stuff up and tidy up the place my lovely bird, Margery Daw." Marco chuckled. "Of course, it can't be as bad as your—Ouch!"

"Shut up stupid Marco!" Margery punched the book in frustration. Adjusting her glasses, she flew around idly and landed softly on the balcony of a building. She stared out with a dazed look before something tugged at her senses. "Wait! I feel something on my radar."

"Must be another man looking for some fun!"Marco spoke before getting punched again. "Hey, he better be a pretty handsome guy because if he is not, you won't be able to live with yourself ever again."

"What are you talking about?" She glared at her partner with very cold eyes. "Honestly, I don't understand what is flowing through that dense cover of yours."

"Let's just say, it's a man's intuition."

"Man's intuition my ass! Keep spewing crap like that and I'll send you to the dumpster."

"Please don't do that, my lovely goblet of fire Margery Daw; I just had my spine polished!"

"Then keep your trap shut." Margery looked over the railing and concentrated hard. It wasn't like a sinister presence but it did reek of abnormality. "This shivering feeling does not feel right Marco. It's not what we came here for though, should we pursue it anyways?"

"I believe we should avoid it if it's making you uncomfortable my dear sweet Margery." Marco purred lightly, " Our priority as of now is to find that Corpse Collector and get rid of him. Once he is out of the way, we will hunt for our next target."


End file.
